


"It's not spin the bottle, Simon"

by ellie1399



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is also thirsty, Anal Sex, Kinky Alec, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Simon is thirsty, Sooo... Rewrote a bit of CoHF a while back, Vampire Bites, Very gay sex, echoing creepy halls not intended for passionate fucking, first work ive added here, horny teens, simon/alec is underrated, this is quite steamy if i say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie1399/pseuds/ellie1399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten scene from CoHF. Where Simon is starving and is forced to drink from Alec... Who enjoys this process much more than he should.<br/>Takes the feeding scene from the book and raises it to the power of hella gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's not spin the bottle, Simon"

“Simon’s starving,” Clary explained. “He lost blood healing Izzy, and his supply was wrecked in the Hall―”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Jace asked, rising and pushing back a lock of blond hair.

“Because,” Simon said. “It’s not like there’s animals I can feed on here.”

“There’s us,” Jace said.

“I don’t want to feed on my friends’ blood.”

“Why not?” Jace stepped past the fire and looked down at Simon; his expression was open and curious. “We’ve been here before, haven’t we? Last time you were starving, I gave you my blood. It was a little homoerotic, maybe, but I’m secure in my sexuality.”

Simon sighed internally; he could tell that under the flippancy, Jace was completely serious in his offer. Probably less because it was sexy than because Jace had a death wish the size of Brooklyn.  
“I’m not biting someone whose veins are full of heavenly fire,” Simon said. “I have no desire to be toasted from the inside out.”

Clary swept her hair back, baring her throat. “Look, drink my blood. I always said you were welcome to it―”

“No,” Jace said immediately, and Simon saw him remembering the hold in Valentine’s ship, the way Simon had said I would have killed you, and Jace had replied, wonderingly, I would have let you.

“Oh, for God’s sake. I’ll do it.” Alec stood up, carefully repositioning Izzy on the blanket. He tucked the edge around her and straightened.

Simon let his head fall back against the wall of the cave. “You don’t even like me. Now you’re offering me your blood?”

“You saved my sister. I owe you.” Alec shrugged, his shadow long and dark in the light of the flames.

“Right.” Simon swallowed awkwardly. “Okay.”

Clary reached her hand down. After a moment Simon took it and let her haul him to his feet. He couldn’t help staring across the room at Isabelle, asleep, half-wrapped in Alec’s blue blanket. She was breathing, slow and steady. Izzy, still breathing, because of him.

Simon took a step toward Alec, and stumbled. Alec caught him and steadied him. His grip on Simon’s shoulder was hard. Simon could feel Alec’s tension in it, and he suddenly realized how bizarre the situation was: Jace and Clary gawking openly at them, Alec looking as if he were bracing himself to have a bucket of ice water dumped over his head.

Alec turned his head a little to the left, baring his throat. He was staring off fixedly at the opposite wall. Simon decided he looked less like someone who was about to have ice water dumped on their head and more like someone about to endure an embarrassing exam at the doctor’s office. But he also realized just how much Isabelle looked like Alec. They had the same beautiful features: high cheekbones, and black hair that contrasted against their pale skin. Except Alec had blue eyes of course. Simon could not help but think they were the bluest he had ever seen. There was also something different in their auras. Simon always thought Isabelle's confident and impulsive attitude was one of the reasons she was so hot. But now before him was a shy but strong willed kitten, baring his throat for Simon to take, and Simon felt himself being drawn in. He unconsciously swallowed and suddenly the whole situation was too awkward for him too. 

“I am not doing this in front of everyone,” Simon announced.

“It’s not spin the bottle, Simon,” said Clary. “It’s just food. Not that you’re food, Alec,” she added when he glared. She held her hands up. “Never mind.”

“Oh, for the Angel’s―” Alec began, and closed his hand around Simon’s upper arm. “Come on,” he said, and dragged Simon partway down the tunnel that led back toward the gate, just far enough so that the others faded out of view, disappearing behind a jut of rock. Simon caught a glimpse of Alec's flushed cheeks in the last bit of light. 

Simon did hear the last thing Jace said, just before they faded out of earshot. “What? They need privacy. It’s an intimate moment.”

“I think you should just let me die,” Simon said. Death would stop the fantasies that started playing in his mind from the word 'intimate'. 

“Shut up,” Alec said, cheeks still pink. He had heard Jace's comment as well, and though he never would have thought of Simon in any situation of that nature before, he couldn't help but remember reading vampire bites have a special sort of sensation. He shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts and pushed Simon up against the cave wall. He eyed Simon thoughtfully, his hand still holding onto Simon's bicep, which he noted was surprisingly muscular. “Does it have to be my neck?”

Simon hesitated. Of course it did not have to be the neck. Wrist worked just as well and really, any part of the body would do as long as his fangs could reach blood. But now he had been given a rare opportunity, one that he already had many possible, probably, and pleasurable thoughts about in the laat five minutes. “No, I'm afraid the neck works best” Simon lied, feeling as if he had wandered into a bizarre dream. “As long as it's okay with you,” he added quickly.  
Alec brushed his hair away and tilted his head to expose his neck. He blushed a little more when he realized just how quick his action was and he hoped he did not seem too eager. His neck was bare and pale except where the Marks were, and Simon could see his veins under his skin. Despite himself, he felt the sting of hunger, rousing him from exhaustion: He could smell blood, soft and salty, rich with the tang of daylight. Shadowhunter blood, like Izzy’s. He ran his tongue along his upper teeth and was only a little surprised to feel his canines hardening and sharpening into fangs.

“I just want you to know,” Alec said, hoping to clear up an eagerness he might have shown before, “that I realize that to you vampires this feeding business sometimes equals sexy times.”  
Simon’s eyes widened. Was this leading to an offer or a rejection?  
“My sister may have told me more than I wanted to know,” Alec admitted. “Anyway, my point is that I am not attracted to you in the slightest.” 'at lease I wasn't a few moments ago' Alec added to himself. 

“Right,” Simon said,hoping his facing did not show the dejection he was feeling. He reached for Alec. He went through the options of hand placement in his mind. There really was not any options that was just a brotherly sort of hold. Alec realized what Simon was worrying about, so he tried to help and pull Simon closer to him. Simon was getting overwhelmed by the closeness to warm blood. He placed his arms on Alec to draw him even closer, one tilting his head just a bit further to be more exposed and the other snaked around Alec's waist. Alec was caught of guard by Simon's quick move and in a way to calm him down, Simon pretended, "Well, you don’t ring my bells either, so I guess we’re even. Although, you could have faked it for five minutes.”  
Alec felt a little bad, but no, this was his sister's boyfriend. Just because she was unconscious in the other room did not make it okay for him to lead Simon to think he would take any pleasure from this. “No, I couldn’t,” Alec said. “I hate it when straight guys think all gay guys are attracted to them. I’m not attracted to every guy any more than you’re attracted to every girl.”

Simon took a deep, purposeful breath. It was always a strange feeling, breathing when he didn’t need to, but it was calming. “Alec,” he said. “Chill. I don’t think you’re in love with me. (I'm not in love with out either. But you do seem incredibly appealing right now). I get it, im the one that's thirsty, not you. In fact, most of the time I think you hate me.”

Simon opened his mouth to take a bite but Alec interrupted. “I don’t hate you. Why would I hate you?”

Simon let out a dissapointed whine, upset to be stopped from his meal, and pulled away slightly to look Alec in the eyes.“Because I’m a Downworlder? Because I’m a vampire who’s in love with your sister and you think she’s too good for me?”

“Don’t you?” Alec said, but it was without rancor; after a moment he smiled a little, that Lightwood smile that lit up his face and made Simon think of Izzy. “She’s my little sister. I think she’s too good for everyone. But you―you’re a good person, Simon. Regardless of whether you’re a vampire, too. You’re loyal and you’re smart and you―you make Isabelle happy. I don’t know why, but you do. I know I didn’t like you when I met you. But that changed. And I’d hardly judge my sister for dating a Downworlder.”

Simon stood very still. Alec was all right with warlocks, he thought. That much was obvious enough. But warlocks were born what they were. Alec was the most conservative of the Lightwood children―he wasn’t chaos-loving or risk-taking like Jace and Isabelle―and Simon had always felt it in him, that sense that a vampire was a human transformed into something wrong.  
“You wouldn’t agree to being a vampire,” Simon said. “Not even to be with Magnus forever. Right? You didn’t want to live forever; you wanted to take his immortality away. That’s why he broke up with you.”

Alec flinched. “No,” he said. “No, I wouldn’t want to be a vampire.”

“So you do think I’m less than you,” Simon said.

Alec’s voice cracked. “I’m trying,” he said, and Simon felt it, felt how much Alec wanted to mean it, maybe even did mean it a little bit. And after all, if Simon hadn’t been a vampire, he would still have been a mundane, still lesser. He was still hovering near Alec's neck and felt Alec’s pulse surge. “Go ahead,” Alec said, exhaling his words, clearly in an agony of waiting. “Just―do it.”

“Brace yourself,” Simon said, and pulled Alec even closer to his mouth. Despite the tension between them, his body, hungry and deprived, responded. His muscles tightened and his fang teeth snapped out of their own accord. He saw Alec’s eyes darken with surprise and fear, and possibly a tinge of excitement. Though Simon ruined the mood with bring up Magnus, that also peaked Alec's interest in just how would it feel to be bitten- how the prospect of immortality would feel. Hunger spread like a fire through Simon’s body, and he spoke out of the drowning depths of it, struggling to try to say something human to Alec. He hoped he was audible enough to be understood around his fangs. “I’m sorry about Magnus.”

“Me too. Now bite,” Alec said, and Simon did, his fangs piercing fast and clean through the skin, the blood exploding into his mouth. Alec gasped and gripped involuntarily tighter. Simon held tight too, as instinct, incase his food tried to pull away. But Alec didn’t try. His wild heartbeat was audible to Simon, pounding down through his veins like the tolling of a bell. Along with Alec’s blood, Simon could taste the metal of fear, the spark of pain, and the eager flame of something else, something he had tasted the first time he had drunk Jace’s blood on the filthy metal floor of Valentine’s ship. Maybe all Shadowhunters did have a death wish, after all. 

Simon felt Alec become a little weaker in his arms- submitting, forgetting all his shadowhunter judgement and giving into the euphoric feeling from Simon's fangs. It was all so intense. Alec was getting a bit woozy, but that just made him more willing to let Simon feed on his body. Simon forced himself to stop, jerking his head back to keep himself from biting the smooth pale throat again. Alec stared at him- eyes half shut in a dazed state- as Simon leaned forward again, this time to lick over the small puncture marks. From where he bit there were two beads of red blood forming and Simon couldn't help but lick up every drop. Alec moaned from the feeling of Simon's soft tongue running over the sensitized skin- his hands unconsciously moving to grip Simon's hair and his leg wrapping around the other boy's hip. He just wanted any other sort of friction to balance out the pleasure on his neck. Simon did not mind one bit. He groaned as Alec tugged on his brown curls, and his hips quickly sought out a pattern to grind against Alec's. Simon never thought he would get turned on by a guy, but the feeling of Alec's erection rubbing on his thigh had him over the moon. Simon pulled back with a grin plastered over his face. He was going to say something that would probably ruin the mood again, but Alec yanked Simon's face to his, attaching there lips in a wild kiss. Simon was quick to respond. He pushed himself up against Alec, flatting him against the wall. Alec wrap his legs around Simon's waist; luckily his beyond human strength was enough to support the tall muscular boy. Alec whisper seductively for Simon to move them further down the hall. 

If either of them were thinking correctly they would remember that their friends, one being Simon's girlfriend and Alec's sister, were just in the other room, but they were far too distracted by more pressing matters. Most namely Simon's erection pressing into the back at Alec's jeans. 

They found a little alcove. Simon placed Alec gently on the ground and then climbed over him. Alec already started tugging Simon's shirt over his head, then repeating the process with his own. With haste they moved on to undo belt buckles and obnoxious Jean buttons. Simon helped pull Alec's pants just far enough past his butt for Simon to grab. Simon closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself, intrigued to see just how he would react to the debauched state of another, but as he opened his eyes to sneak a peak, he was pulled into a rough kiss. Hands absorbed every inch of body as lips pressed together in loud sounds, each battling for the bottom lip. Alec shuddered as his tongue grazed the sharp end of a fang. Breaking apart with audible sighs, Alec moved to rest against the wall right next to Simon. Dazed, he lightly palmed his neglected erection.

Once they both caught their breath to a certain extent, it is Simon who speaks first. "hey can you move on your hands and knees." Alec quickly complied, presenting himself to Simon. Simon moaned and at the sight of such a perfect round ass. He gently slipped Alec's briefs down his legs, placing a trail of kisses on the beautiful rump. He knew they didn't have lube and that it had to have been quite a while since Alec's last time, so he dove in, prepping Alec's hole with his tongue. Luckily his mouth was all wet from Alec's deep kisses. 

Alec fell forward, sticking his butt further in the air and let out the sexiest moans. Simon was glad for the encouragement, and continued to work the bit of muscle with his tongue, trying to push a little further each time. "Angel! Simon where did you learn to do this!" 

Simon pulled away, grinning. "Tumblr", but before Alec could question what mundane thing it was, Simon went back to work. Alec pulled Simon's hand that was steadying his waist and started to suck on two fingers. He was so surprised Simon knew about rimming, but he took the initiative to start the next step. Simon moaned as Alec expertly sucked on his fingers, and Alec sort of regretted not sucking him off before getting to the main event. When the fingers were wet enough, Simon used them to work deeper in prepping Alec. He pushed the digits in, deeper than his tongue could have gone. He scissored a bit, not totally sure how to do this properly. He did only see the few gifs online, and he never thought they would actually come in handy one day. Alec was enjoying it but he could sense Simon's hesitation. 

To help Simon along, Alec slicked up his own fingers and offered to finger himself. Simon was given an eyeful. The sight of Alec working himself, getting stretched to accommodate to Simon was so... hot. Simon freed himself from his own boxer, his neglected penis was rock hard and dripping precum. He gave himself a few strokes, getting his dick slicked up, all the while, entranced by Alec's fingers. 

Alec finished prepping himself and looked back to Simon. His gaze was lustful and Simon involuntarily moved to kiss him. He crawled over and gentle pushed Alec's shoulder as to position him laying on the ground. He moved over him again and for a while the two seemed to just be staring at each other. An unspoken truth passes through that look. The kisses were sweet and gentle. Despite this seeming to be a unplanned hookup, those kisses carried meaning. They were two of a kind. Always the second best, never the first to be thought of in situations. But here and now, they were taking the time being number one to each other. The weren't needing to impress each other for attention because they did not feel any bit inferior. Despite being polar opposites hobby-wise they realized underneath they were the same. 

Smiles stole their lips, as if they both figured out their compatibly right then. Alec wrapped his long, toned legs around Simon, helping him get positioned. Simon pressed his erection against Alec's entrance but waited for some sort of queue to begin. Alec was pleased that Simon was being his caring but he was getting a little impatient. "Simon please," he whined, his clear blue eyes full of need. Simon gulped by habit and gently pushed inside. He couldn't keep his moans quiet as his was surrounded by tight heat. "oh my god, Alec your so tight." Alec moaned in pleasure to, lifting his hips a bit to help Simon get in. Simon waited once he was settled in, still wary about hurting Alec. He was panting, even though he realistically didn't need to breathe. It was a silly human habit, but Alec was glad. It gave him more a sense of normalcy. Also he probably would die of embarrassment if he was the only one making noise. 

He nodded to Simon and grabbed onto the vampire's shoulders. Simon started slow, in short thrusts pulling out just a bit more each time. Alec's voice indicated when Simon was doing it right. The pace picked up and he pushed into the spot That made Alec see stars. Simon took note of that and made sure to regularly brush against there. The room quickly filled with echoes of their moans and the sounds of thrusts. Each building closer and closer to orgasm. Simon smiled as he saw a stamina rune on Alec's chest disappear, and with new enthusiasm Alec was meeting Simon's thrusts. They were spurting precum like crazy, both nearing their tipping point as Alec had a brilliant idea. 

"Simon- bite me." 

Simon stared wide eyed at the shadowhunter, shocked but never stopping his thrusts. "What?!" 

Alec rolled his eyes and exposed his neck once more. "You heard me. Now bite me."

Simon didn't wait to be told third time. He kept his pace up and licked at Alec's throat in time. His fangs snapped out at the prospect of more blood. Finding the place he bit before, Simon decided to move just a bit over, wanting to cause a new mark. Alec screamed, not in pain but in ultimate pleasure. This was fantastic. 

Thrusts moved to a sort of frenzy speed, and with in a minute Simon stomach was coated with Alec's cum. The feeling of Alec tighten and his mouth full of warm blood pushed Simon over the edge as he came inside Alec. He pulled out gently and collapsed on top of Alec. Alec cheeks flushed as he felt some of Simon's cum drip out of him. Simon wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter as he gently licked at the small neck wound. It wasn't nearly as bad as the scratch marks down Simon's back but neither of them knew that yet. The stayed there for a while curled together on the cool stone floor. Alec used one of their socks to clean the cum of Simon's stomach which made the two laugh. Alec laid down to use Simon's chest for a pillow. The bliss was wearing of though as they both realized just what they did. 

"I don't think we should have done that..."

\----------

They got dressed, stealing glances at eachother in the low light. What? This is probably the only time this will happen, but this night was beautiful and they both were planning to remember it for quite a while. They had melancholy expressions as the looked at eachother face. They knew if was wrong, but now they also knew just how right they could be together. 

Simon walked up to Alec and gave him a kiss. He twined their hands, and led Alec back through the hall to their camp. Rightbefore they reachedthe others Alec pulled his handaway and strode in front of Simon. Simon sighed. Where they going to go back to the old ways where Alec hated him again? 

He turned the corner, but bumped into a stopped Alec, looked up and immediately felt worse. There was Isabelle, awake but expressionless, sitting with Clary who's cheeks were blushed a bright red but her eyes were harsh and glaring. Simon was confused and looked to Jace for some sort of answer. 

Jace took a bit searching for the right words. "Well...you see," he said gesturing to Isabelle, "Izzy woke up just a while ago... and...," he ran his fingers through his gold curls, "the hallways echo." 

Simon and Alec were beat red. Their friends heard everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was fun for someone. I really couldnt pass this up, this scene was begging to be rewritten. Plus i lowkey ship Simon/Alec and am real diappointed in the lack of fanfics. Course i sat on this masterpiece of mine (lol) for almost a year before saying fuck it and putting it online. Just wanted someone else to be blessed with this porny goodness. I took immense pleasure in making it, though i never thought id want others to read it. Please tell me what you think if u do somehow find this and read it. I have a few more crappy old fanfics i might post.


End file.
